Core B, the Biostatistics and Research Informatics Core (BRIC) of the City of Hope Lymphoma SPORE, provides statistical expertise across all SPORE research activities, including study design, safety monitoring, data collection, data quality assurance, data analysis, and multi-center study site coordination. BRIC will ensure that the proposed research hypotheses will be addressed with appropriate measures, tests, and interpretation, whether the data come from epidemiological studies, basic science, translational, immunologic studies, imaging, or clinical trials. The centralized, comprehensive framework of BRIC assures each SPORE investigator access to statistical experts who have appropriate experience, interests and time to engage in the collaborative development of study designs, analysis plans, data analysis, interpretation, and abstract /manuscript preparation. The BRIC will also provide infrastructure for the management and integration of both existing and newly collected data through consistent and compatible data handling. The Core plays an integral role in the scientific development, execution, and analysis of ail projects in the SPORE, including the clinical trials Core investigators have extensive experience in quantitative methods for biomedical applications, including clinical, basic, and translational science studies, particularly in hematologic malignancies. BRIC is committed to collaboration, to help ensure the scientific integrity of the SPORE investigations, by participating in regular project and program meetings, and providing rigorous and innovative input on all statistical and information management matters arising within the projects. The specific aims of BRIC are as follows: Specific Aim 1. To support high quality data management through state-of-the-art information technologies, ensuring standardization, quality assurance, security, training, monitoring, and data integration, and multicenter coordination when appropriate. Specific Aim 2. To provide biostatistical support to the Projects, Cores and Programs, by consulting on the design, data monitoring, analysis, statistical modeling, visualization, interpretation and publication of the data generated by SPORE activities.